The tea ceremony
by arashi no tenshi
Summary: Megumi pays Misao a little visit in Kyoto and is appalled that Misao has not taken action against Aoshi. Thus, she decides to personally coach Misao in the art of serving tea. A one shot piece.


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Therefore, I will never ever be able to own them. Ever. (Happy now?)

Title: The tea ceremony

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Author: arashi no tenshi

Summary: Megumi pays Misao a little visit in Kyoto and is appalled that Misao has not taken action against Aoshi. Thus, she decides to personally coach Misao in the art of serving tea. A one shot piece.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Misao-san! There's someone looking for you!" Omasu yelled, breaking Misao of her wonderful dream of a naked Aoshi and an equally naked her in the bathroom with Aoshi bathing her as she moaned in pleasure…

"Kuso. Who is this yarou? Breaking me out of my wonderful stupor…" Misao hissed to herself as she stomped down, glaring daggers at everyone around.

Wham! "Itai!" Misao screamed as she tripped over Aoshi due to her lack of concentration. "Aoshi-sama! Gomen. Daijoubu ka? It was an accident. I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation. Honto ni gomen."

Misao bowed as she hastily got up from the floor and began dusting Aoshi's yukata, ignoring the fact that her braid was seriously ruffled and she had some abrasions on her elbows.

"Aa. Daijoubu. Look where you are heading Misao." Aoshi replied passively as a look of amusement crossed his features before his usual cold mask replaced it. He had closed his eyes to meditate but visions of Misao snuck into his head, Misao laughing… Misao pouting, Misao in a bath… Then, Poof! Misao tripped over him and promptly fell over him presenting him with a nice view of her cleavage. As an ex-Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, he would have noticed her long before but had instead been too caught up in his daydreams. Aoshi was not one who was interested in scenery but he would not mind the nice hills and valleys he saw…

"Misao has indeed grown a lot." He said recalling how she used to be a child.

"Nani, Aoshi-sama?" Misao instantly turned around.

Dang, he had just spoke aloud from his fantasies again. "Nothing. You have grown much taller compared to the past. Remember to put some ointment on your elbow."

"Un." Misao nodded, feeling happy that her dearest Aoshi-sama had noticed her and asked her to take care of her wounds.

Humming to herself, Misao walked dreamily towards her visitor and nearly tripped again before she snapped out of her daydream at the sight of Megumi.

"Megumi-san! Where have you been? It's been three years since I last saw you!" Misao squealed as she hugged Megumi.

"I went overseas to study medicine and has recently come back to visit a few old friends." Megumi beamed before examining Misao's elbow. "Come, let's sit somewhere and chat. Besides, you need to treat your elbow."

Moments later, the duo were seated in Misao's room, reminiscing about the past when Megumi popped a sudden question, "Ne, Misao-chan. What happened to you and Popsicle?

"Popsicle?" Misao asked. "Dare?"

"Shinomori Aoshi ne, baka."

"Eeto…"

"What? You can't mean to tell me after all these years of waiting for him, he hasn't done anything yet?"

"What can I expect Aoshi-sama to do? He's still upset over the deaths of Hannya and the others." Misao sighed.

"But it's been so long. Dame ne. You have to take the initiative then if he remains so nonchalant. After all, you have been waiting for him since he left the Oniwabanshuu."

"But what can I do? I tried hinting to him. I treat him well. I stay near him. Argh. I do cling to him like a leech but he doesn't have any response at all." Misao mumbled.

"Well… You could… you could seduce him… Even if he is indeed a Popsicle, he is nevertheless a ningen and will thus be affected by his desires and surroundings." Megumi smiled slyly.

"Demo… Demo… Kore wa hazukashii yo." Misao cried, blushing as she tried to cover her reddening cheeks. Moments later, she peeked out from behind her fingers. "Besides, I don't know how to…"

"Ii yo. I can teach you that easily. I just need some information first. What does Popsicle like most?

"Occha. Green tea is Aoshi-sama's lifeline."

"Alright. Then go prepare some green tea and meet me at the bathroom." Megumi smiled, "All was perfectly under control. Popsicle will soon melt over the hot tea served."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Megumi-san!" Misao exclaimed, staring at the green tea bath and green tea paste Megumi has prepared. "What's all this tea things about?"

"That's simple. Popsicle likes tea so if you go around smelling and tasting like green tea and Popsicle will notice you."

"Then, what's the tea for?"

"It's a set silly. Now shush and go take your bath."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kirei." Misao breathed out, gazing at the peach-coloured kimono embroidered with jade-coloured leaves, pink sakura flowers, violet buds and red maple leaves. "Domo arigatou, Megumi-san. I'll return it to you as soon as possible."

"Ii yo. A friend gave it to me but the size is too small so you can have it. Don't bother returning it. Now now, back to lessons."

Instantly, Misao reached for the slip-like juban but was surprised to find none. "Megumi-san, juban wa?" Only the kimono was present, there were no other clothes besides the outer layer. "Do I have to get my own?"

"Baka ne. Why would you want to wear the juban when you are going to sleep soon?" Megumi teased as Misao blushed even further.

Shedding off any excess clothing, Megumi dressed a now nude Misao into the kimono, pulling the material off her shoulders for a to reveal the tops of Misao's breasts, enough cleavage to stop a man from breathing. Next, she arranged the folds of the kimono so that Misao flashed a creamy white leg each time she walked. Deftly, she tied the obi tight enough to prevent the kimono from loosening and moving. Kneeling in front of the mirror, Misao blushed even further at how she looked. The hot sultry appearance was then completed with Misao's raven tresses combed and loosened from her normal braid and a pink tea rose tucked behind her left ear.

"There you are! Done! Hot enough to melt Popsicle's cold exterior!" Megumi clapped her hands in glee as she pushed Misao out of the room with green tea towards Aoshi's room like a wound-up toy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Within a minute, Misao found herself standing right in front of Aoshi's room. "Calm down, Misao. You are not going to do anything but serve Aoshi-sama tea. Something you have done everyday for the past three years." Steadying her hand, she knocked on the door and called out, "Aoshi-sama, your green tea." Then she held her breath till she heard Aoshi's cold reply.

"Come in."

Sliding the shoji door open, Misao set the tea on a table and sat a cushion, trying to act lady-like only to expose more thighs and cleavage. Taking a break from the numerous paperwork, Aoshi rose and settled down in front of Misao, more or less feeling rather edgy facing a very hot Misao who would be even more exposed if her kimono drooped a further inch.

"Aoshi-sama. You are spacing out." Misao smiled sweetly as she leant forward even more to wave her hand in front of Aoshi, presenting a wonderful close-up view of the beginnings of two peaks. Silently, Misao whooped with glee, "Aoshi-sama looks unsettled, he's checking me out!"

Blinking to clear his head, Aoshi shook his head absently and took the cup of tea. He should have known that the Takani woman was up to no good from the way she laughed and giggled in Misao's room. Look what she has done to sweet little Misao. Not that he minded actually but if Misao went around dressed like this, he would definitely put a stop to this.

"No problem, Misao. You are just going to lean over to Aoshi-sama a little more. Blink, you look innocent if not sexy enough." Misao thought. Scooting a little closer, Aoshi noticed the prevalent smell of tea in the air. Not from the cup. It smelt sweet unlike the normal variety he drank. Coming from…

He looked up instinctively towards the source of the smell to be greeted with Misao who had apparently been leaning closer and closer to him. The usually cold Shinomori Aoshi gulped. Think of ice cold baths, being buried with snow out in winter… He willed himself to calm down.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao started. "I want to ask you a question."

No response but Aoshi did force himself to look at Misao despite the endless images of Misao naked, Misao moaning whirling about in his mind.

"Aoshi-sama, you know that I have always liked you since young. I know you will dismiss it as an infatuation but now that I am nineteen, I am still proud to say that my feelings for you remain the same since young…" Misao paused, blushing, "Aoshi-sama ga itsumo aishiteiru. Wakai toki ga aishiteiru. Ima mo aishiteiru. Shorai mo aishiteiru."

"Misao…" Aoshi began as a sudden burst of courage brought Misao to press her lips firmly towards Aoshi's mouth. All coherent thoughts were forgotten from this moment, Aoshi pushed the table aside, spilling the forgotten tea as he hauled Misao into his lap. Never breaking the contact as he began to nibble on Misao's lower lip. At the exact moment when she moaned, he slid his tongue in and began to explore her thoroughly. Breaking off only when air became a necessity.

"Misao, gomen." He hung his head in remorse. "I shouldn't have gotten carried away."

"Ii yo. Ne, Aoshi-sama, I have always dreamt of kissing you like that for a long time." Misao smiled absently, touching her swollen lips. "Besides… I enjoyed it…"

Aoshi looked up as the girl hugged his waist affectionately, playing with his belt. "You will regret this in the future, Misao."

"No, I won't. I have always wanted to do this since young…" Another blush.

Aoshi sighed, how could she be so innocent yet so sexy at the same time? He was really sinking quicker than quicksand, into the pit of regret and impulse he dug himself. Capturing Misao's lips again, he set to work with her obi, pushing the kimono over her shoulders, leaving her open for his very eyes as his hands and mouth worked their magic on her willing body. The pink tea rose lay neglected on the pile of clothes just before Misao rolled over it, crushing the fragile specimen.

Shadows danced behind the shoji screen, clothes were cast off absentmindedly as the most ancient dance began. The moulding of bodies to each other, the glide of skin on skin as throaty moans, strangled screams and erratic pants echoed the room…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Moments later, Aoshi asked, "Misao, do you regret this?"

"No. It was the most memorable day of my life." She smiled into his chest.

"Shall I make your day even more memorable, Misao?"

"Unn…"

"Now that we have finally opened up to each other, would you like me to speak to Okina on our behalf?"

"What would you speak about?"

"Our future days together… I'm already getting rather old." Aoshi smiled ruefully.

"Aoshi-sama, you are not that old. You are only twenty-nine." Misao laughed. "Wait a minute, was that a proposal?"

"You could call that one, I suppose…"

"Aoshi-sama, that's not fair. I wasn't prepared. Ask me again." Misao pouted.

"You know I never repeat myself." Aoshi smirked uncharacteristically.

"If you don't repeat yourself, I'll go down stairs and serve the customers dressed like this." Misao smiled sweetly, waving her hands over her nude body.

"I suppose, I could make an exception." Aoshi sighed in defeat, clutching Misao's hands as he gazed into her eyes, "Misao, would you like to live the rest of your lives with me?"

"Gladly." Misao cried, burying her face into Aoshi's chest again.

"You know Misao…" Aoshi started, smirking again. "You should wear kimonos more often… You look really good in them…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 THE END! 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vocabulary:

Kuso- shit

Yarou- bastard

Itai- it hurts

-sama- dear, formal way of addressing someone

Daijoubu- ok?

Gomen- sorry

Honto ni- really

Aa- yes

Okashira- leader

Nani- what

Un- yes

-san- way of addressing someone

Dare- who

Baka- silly

Eeto- eh…

Dame- this won't work

Ningen- human

Kore wa hazukashii yo- this is embarrassing

Ii- it's fine

Occha- green tea

Kirei- pretty

Domo arigatou- thank you very much

Juban wa- where is the juban

Shoji- a screen made from paper mounted on wood

Ga itsumo aishiteiru- is always loving you

Wakai toki- when young

Ima mo- also now

Shorai mo- also in the future

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note:

Please do read and review!


End file.
